yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
UNLEASH
"UNLEASH" (ハナテ, HANATE) is the third Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by Gekidan Niagara. It debuted on April 5, 2015, in episode 50, and was replaced by "Trump Card" in episode 76. Changes *Episode 54: **Some of the scenes shown in the first version are moved to be shown earlier or later than previously. **The beginning scene where the seven Junior Youth Lancers are shown is slightly altered, as the animation moves earlier than before. **The stock footage of "Lunalight Cat Dancer" is changed to Yuya turning around to see the Duel Chasers and Jean-Michel Roget. **The stock footage of Yugo summoning "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is changed to the Turbo Duel platforms rising from the slums of New Domino City and readying for a Duel. **The stock footage of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's" Summoning and attack is replaced by Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" racing through the skies of New Domino City, past Crow and Jack. **Clips showing Jean-Michel Roget, Melissa Trail, and Lucas Swank are added to the end of the opening. **Jack is no longer silhouetted when he is seen Summoning the still silhouetted "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend". Furthermore, the fire animation behind Jack has been changed. *Episode 65: **"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" is no longer silhouetted when Summoned. *Episode 73: **To commemorate the 777th episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, this version focuses on Yuya and all four previous protagonists. **The opening entirely consists of footage from the first three ARC-V openings, pictures of the five protagonists from a calendar and footage from several previous episodes of the entire anime, including a shot from the [[Precious Time, Glory Days|fourth GX opening]]. Recording Credits * Performed by: Gekidan Niagara (劇団ナイアガラ) * Lyrics by: Tasuke Inamura (稲村太佑) * Composed by: Yoshimitsu Taki (滝 善充) * Record Label: Marvelous (マーベラス) Video First Version Second Version Third Version Special Version Lyrics (TV Size Kanji= ぞくぞく 　ワクワク このカードが んでいる の 　ゆけ　 お しみは　さあ　これからさ チャージしてボンバー エネルギッシュに めよう　 ！ ああ　 　 いのメロディー で てモンスター　 に めた げないで　このキズナを じて てモンスター　どんなもんだ　 は の ほら　どでかい　 バチバチ　 ばして スピードの こうへ |-| Rōmaji= Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan Kono kādo ga yondeiru Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa Chāji shite bonbā Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō! Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite Supīdo no mukō e |-| English= Thrilling summons, one after another Are being called forth by these cards Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate! The real fun, come on now, has just begun Charge, Bomber Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go! Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within Don't run away, believe in these bonds Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth To beyond the speed! |-| Lyrics (Full Version) Kanji= ぞくぞく 　ワクワク このカードが んでいる の 　ゆけ　 お しみは　さあ　これからさ ちはだかる　 らの 　 のバトル り し めるな　リベンジ めて　 を り　 　 き げた チャージしてボンバー エネルギッシュに　 めよう　 ！ ああ　 　 いのメロディー で てモンスター　 に めた げないで　このキズナを じて てモンスター　どんなもんだ　 は の ほら　どでかい バチバチ　 ばして スピードの こうへ り き 　 たなキセキ こして もう めるな　ゆけ　スーパー 　お しみはさあこれからさ シャッフルでサンダー　ボルトを げて めよう　 ！ ああ 　 さすメロディー で～ げモンスター　そして も げ　 び せ　このキズナを じて てモンスター　どんなもんだ　 は の け け　 かなキセキ　 て～ らがこの で　 まれた してる　いつだって こぼれた ちた と　 ついたその数だけ　やさしくなれるから Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　 このカードが　ほら んでいる Ａｌｒｉｇｈｔ　Ａｌｒｉｇｈｔ の いが　 けさ てモンスター　 に めた げモンスター　そして も げ　 び せ　このリズムに わせて Ｉｔ’ｓ　ＴＩＭＥ　ＹＥＡＲ！　ＣＲＡＳＨ！ さえ り いていく ＧＥＴ　ＳＰＡＲＫ　ＹＥＡＲ！ＤＡＳＨ　 り せるどこまでも てモンスター　どんなもんだ　 は の ほら　どでかい　 バチバチ　 ばして スピードの こうへ |-| Rōmaji= Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shoukan kono kaado ga yonde iru dotou no tenkai yuke kouka hatsudou otanoshimi wa saa korekara sa. Tachihadakaru yatsura no inbou michi no batoru kurikaeshi akirameru na ribenji kimete jimen o keri kobushi tsukiageta. Chāji shite bonbā enerugisshu ni hajimeyou 321 GO! Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade. Hanate monsutaa mune ni himeta jounetsu zenbu nigenaide kono kizuna o shinjite. Hanate monsutā don'na monda ashita wa me no mae horado dekai arashi bachibachi tobashite supīdo no mukou e. Hokori takaki shinkuro shōkan aratana kiseki okoshite mou tomeru na yuke suupaa hadou otanoshimi wa sā korekara sa. Shaffuru de sandā boruto o agete hajimeyou 321 GO! Aa ima hikari sasu merodī kanade. Sawage monsutā soshite kyō mo ryōte hiroge tobidase kono kizuna o shinjite. Hanate monsutā don'na monda ashita wa me no mae sora kakenuke tashikana kiseki yumemite. Bokura ga kono hoshi de umareta imi sagashi teru itsu datte. Koboreta ochita namida to kizutsuita sono sū dake yasashiku narerukara. COME ON COME ON kono kādo ga hora ima yonde iru ALRIGHT ALRIGHT Alright shukumei no tatakai ga makuake sa. Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu nigenaide kono kizuna o shinjite. Sawage monsutā soshite kyō mo ryōte hiroge tobidase kono rizumu ni awa sete. IT’S TIME YEAR! CRASH! Kurayami sae kirisaite iku GET SPARK YEAR! DASH hashiridaseru doko made mo. Hanate monsutā don'na monda ashita wa me no mae horado dekai arashi bachibachi tobashite supīdo no mukō e. |-| Characters *Yuya Sakaki *Zuzu Boyle (first to third version) *Gong Strong (first to third version) *Declan Akaba (first to third version) *Shay Obsidian (first to third version) *Sylvio Sawatari (first to third version) *Celina (first to third version) *Dennis McField (first to third version) *Yugo (first to third version) *Moon Shadow (first to third version) *Riley Akaba (first to third version) *Leo Akaba (first to third version) *Jack Atlas (first to third version; silhouette in first version) *Crow Hogan (second & third version) *Duel Chasers (second & third version) *Jean-Michel Roget (second & third version) *Melissa Trail (second & third version) *Lucas Swank (second & third version) *Yami Yugi (special version) *Yugi Muto (special version) *Jaden Yuki (special version) *Yusei Fudo (special version) *Yuma Tsukumo (special version) Duel Monsters Card Appearance *Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (first to third version) *Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (first to third version; covered) *Slifer the Sky Dragon (special version) *Stargazer Magician (special version) *Timegazer Magician (special version) Monster Appearance *Abyss Actor - Evil Heel (first to third version) *Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian (first to third version) *Abyss Actor - Superstar (first to third version) *Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (special version) *Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (first to third version) *Elemental HERO Neos (special version) *Hippo Token x3 *Lunalight Cat Dancer (first to third version) *Number F0: Utopic Future (special version) *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon *Performage Trapeze Magician (first to third version) *Performapal Drummerilla *Performapal Fire Mufflerlion *Performapal Elephammer *Performapal Hip Hippo *Performapal Kaleidoscorp *Performapal Lizardraw *Performapal Silver Claw *Performapal Spikeagle *Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (first to third version) *Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (special version) *Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (first to third version; silhouette in the first and second version) *Slifer the Sky Dragon (special version) *Stardust Dragon (special version) *Stargazer Magician *Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (first to third version) *Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo (first to third version) *Timegazer Magician *Twilight Ninja Shingetsu (first to third version) Single The single containing and named after UNLEASH was released on May 27, 2015 and contains the following tracks: *UNLEASH (ハナテ Hanate) *Miracle Milk (ミラクルミルク Mirakuru Miruku) *UNLEASH (instrumental) *Miracle Milk (instrumental) Trivia *For the special opening, footage featuring scenes from Duel Monsters and GX are cropped, so they can fit into the 16:9 format. *Despite the special version was created specifically for episode 73, it is also played in the following two episodes afterwards. Category:Songs